Tasuki's Sober Night
by MouHitoriNoKei
Summary: Hooray! Another FY fic. Well...Chichiri is feeling a bit left out when Koji comes to visit Tasuki. Please...no flames...and R+R!! *One Shot*


Hooray! Fushigi Yuugi fic number 2! I'm getting better....well...another ChiXTasuki....DUH! So...enjoi!

DISCLAIMER: Fushigi Yuugi is not owned by me...it is only owned by them people who own it...DUH!!!!!

"Hey! Let go, Koji!" You screamed, as the fellow mountain bandit tickled your lean chest. I could only watch you from afar as your face lit up with the happiness I could only hope for. His azure hair blended beautifully with your ginger orange tuffs of hair, as mine would only stick out in the crowd. I feel so awkward when compared to your partner. His skin, a beautiful mocha color, and his eyes, an alluring jade. Me? What more am I then a one-eyed monk with a distorted face? I cannot compare to him, nor will I ever be able to. All I am is a masked horror who will not allow his true feelings to shine through.

"Chichiri dear?" A gentle voice from behind me brought me out of the trance you two put me in. I could only glance at the shadow bound figure with my right eye, my mask resting in my hands.

"Hai?" I answer in a stern, emotionless voice. The figure stepped forward and placed a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Why don't you just tell him how you feel?" Was he honestly that naive? Did he know how different we were? 

"I can't...." Sighing deeply, I looked to the shadow with my one good eye, the color of the blood that ran cold when I looked at you...you, the one who stole my heart.

A quick slap on the head brought me back to the reality I hated so, not being able to be with the one I loved. I lifted my right hand to the cheek that slowly turned red with delicate finger marks. "Listen, Chi. He's waiting for you." I opened my mouth to speak, but he had his hand over my mouth before any words could exit. "Let me finish, dear. You just can't see it yet, but he loves you just as much as you love him...."

"What do you mean I love him?!" I protested, not wanting anyone to know about the love I had for you. Did he know? Was it that transparent?

He giggled, his violent violet hair swinging around and hitting me in my face. "I'm not that stupid, Chichiri. It's written all over your face. You love him, don't you?" Stupidly, I nod to his approval. "I knew it! Chi, he's a bandit that needs someplace to be loved.....he needs to know what love feels like, and you may be the one to give it to him." With a gentle tap on my shoulder, he took his leave, with his words still echoing in my ear.

"Damn it, Nuriko...Why do you always have to be right...?" I stand, looking out the window and still seeing you and Koji smiling and laughing. Such a beautiful night wasted by me only watching you.

All of us had promised Emperor Hotohori to stay in the palace for a while. We had no choice but to accept. We couldn't say not to the emperor, could we? The palace was beautiful, and so very big. We decided two to a room would be suitable. Miaka and Tamahome was obvious...Chiriko and Mitsukake, Hotohori and the empresses...along with Nuriko, and that left myself and you. I don't know how or why. I guess it was an act of the Gods...

"Come on, Tasuki! Let's go out for the night! Have some fun, like old times!" I heard your partner say as I peered down on you both again. 

"Nah, Koji, I can't...." To my surprise you declined. The Tasuki I know would never turn down a chance to get drunk. Something was up with you, I just wish I knew what. You brushed the flames away from your eyes with a sheepish grin. "There's something I have to do before tonight is over..."

Tilting his head slightly to the left, Koji gave you this awkward gaze. "Oh, okay, man. Meet up with me tomorrow?" Sticking out his hand, you took it and shook it. 

"Of course, buddy." With those words, the blue haired baboon you called a friend left and turning on your heel, you glanced upward as I darted behind a pillar, hoping you didn't see him. When I checked back, you had already left, so, I decided to turn in myself.

Wrapping myself tightly under the covers, I sank into dreams of you and me, until I was awakened by the sound of footsteps. Closer and closer they came until I was compelled to look up.

"Oh, hey, Tasuki." I said dully, looking away rather quickly.

"Hey, Chichiri. Somethin' wrong?" 

"No."

"Don't bullshit me, Chichiri. Something's wrong. Tell me."

"There's nothing wrong."

"Yes, there is."

"No, there isn't."

"Yes."

"No."  
"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes!!!!! Wait...Dammit!" I was defeated. You cackle insanely as I wrap myself in a cocoon of cloth. Silence filled the air as something dropped to the hard wood floor. Looking up, I only see but one heavenly sight, you standing there bare-chested. Your jacket was carelessly thrown to the floor. 

"Chichiri, I saw you looking at me and Koji tonight." Sliding next to me, you grabbed one of my tuffs of hair and pulled.

"OW!"

"Now, see, I know something is wrong...Why were you spying on us?"

Stammering, I seared for the words to say. "I...uh...no reason!" You pulled harder on my hair and I screeched in pain.

Grinning, you looking into my one good eye. "You know how I know something's wrong..."

"How?" I was curious....

"You haven't said 'no da' once since Koji came." Releasing my hair, you turned your back to me and shrugged. Damn it, you were right. Was I honestly that visible, my feelings that clear? "I kinda miss it..."

WHAT?! You miss my 'no da'? No way! "Um...Tasuki...you haven't been drinking, have you?"

You innocently shake your head. "Nope, I'm sober." And sincere...You really meant it, didn't you?

Turning to me once again, in one quick motion, you grab another tuff of my hair and yank me closer, wrapping your mountain critter arms around me with a grin, your fang peaking out from under yours lips. "You're an idiot, ya know?" You say, kissing my lips very gently. In shock, I only sink deeper into this kiss, your silken lips finally touching mine. Breaking the kiss, you looking into my eye and smile. "My heart is taken."

Nervously, I ask the question that may change my life forever. "By who?"

"Again, another idiotic question..." You pull me in again, kissing me once again, sinking in deeper this time. "You...."

With a beaming smile, I snuggle up against your shirtless chest and sigh deeply. Taking your hand, I clung to it tightly, as you used your other hand to toy with the strands of hair you violently pulled only moments ago. 

"Chichiri?"

"Hmmm?"

"Get me a drink, will ya?"

"Tasuki................"  
"I'm kidding, Chi...I'm kidding...."

"I love you, Tasuki....no da...."


End file.
